Forced or Willing Love?
by TheMashMonster
Summary: Bella saves Edward from the Volturi in New Moon, but what if things didnt go as smoothly as they wanted? What if someone wants Bella to stay and be his mate? Will Bella love this stranger or wait till Edward figures out how to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people

**Hey people! This idea has been rolling around in my head for some time, along with many others, so I thought id try it out. Please review and tell me if I should keep going or not! XD**

**Don't forget the Poll on my profile to tell me what story of mine you want updated sooner then the others and all! **

Summary: Edward goes to kill himself in Volterra because of Bella's death. When Bella and Edward go back into that dreadful room to have their fate decided, what happens when Bella can't leave? What happens when a member of the Volturi wants Bella for his own?

Chase's POV

I was excited. It wasn't every day that you saw a vampire turn suicidal for a recently deceased human girl. He had come in asking to be killed as soon as possible. He had the power to read minds, and after Aro seeing his potential, he all but begged for this _Edward_ to join forces with us, the Volturi, instead of wasting this life.

Edward just didn't seem to take no for an answer.

"Fine," he had snarled, just before he left. "I'll just have to make you dispose of me, wont I?!" and with that, he stormed off in a huff.

I chuckled as I replayed this in my head for the third time. In all my fifty years of serving for the Volturi, I had never once seen anything like this.

I joined as soon as I was converted into a vampire. Aro had saved me in a crowd of people that the Volturi collected for their regular feed. He said that he had a feeling that I would be special. And so now, here I am. Chase Winters. 18, 6'1'', black hair that falls into my eyes and muscle that is there but not the bulky kind. My eyes were never the bright red that scared the humans, but a burgundy that could pass as a tinged brown. Aro considers me more like a son then a member of the guard, I don't know why. And, as he guessed, I do have a special ability; I can make people and vampires alike do things that I wanted them to do. I could make them walk off a cliff if I wanted, which I don't. I guess I could even make someone fall in love with me, though I had never tried. Hm… I wonder if that would work…

At the moment, Aro, his bodyguards and myself are waiting for Jane, Felix, Demitri and Edward to return.

Just then I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards us.

This meeting had to be quick, seeing as Heidi was expected to arrive in about an hour or so.

The door opened, and I was surprised to see that there were more people then expected.

I'm not complaining though. I'm _definitely _not complaining.

Because that was when I saw Isabella.

Wow. And I mean, _W-O-W_. She was _gorgeous_! I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what she would look like as a vampire. I had no idea that Edward was this lucky. Thank God she didn't die!

Bella means beautiful. This girl was indeed _beautiful_.

After a minute of my gawking, I composed myself enough to see that Edward had a protective, yet possessive arm around her waist.

And also I noticed that he was growling at me. And also giving me a very intimidating death glare, for what, though I couldn't -

Oh, right. Mind reader.

I didn't really care at that moment, though. I just kept staring shamelessly. I wanted her to stare back, so I could see her eyes, but that didn't seem likely to happen, seeing as she was staring at Edward with love and also fear.

Damn, how I wanted to be the one that comforted her.

I sighed; Edward never relaxed his glare at me. He tightened his arm on Bella's waist and slowly, ever so slowly, turned to face Aro, as he was beginning to speak.

I zoned out for most of what was happening, all my attention focused on God's finest creation.

After a while Bella demonstrated her mind's resistance to Aro's power. At first Aro was cocky, thinking that this girl couldn't resist him, then annoyed and unsure because he realized that she could, and finally settling with the expression of amusement.

"How extraordinary! I wonder… Jane dear?"

"NO!" Edward raged. I had to admit, if I had been paying closer attention to the conversation and not Bella, I would have reacted exactly the same way.

Edward sprung, meaning to tackle Jane, but Jane was faster.

Edward writhed on the floor in agony. It was almost unbearable to watch. Normally I have to turn away, but this time I got a kind of sick satisfaction from it, knowing that he had Bella and I didn't.

Alice, the other vampire that entered with Edward and Bella, was restraining Bella as she tried to stop Jane from attacking.

Much to my dismay, Jane stopped shortly after. Aro nodded toward Bella, and I couldn't help but fear for her. I didn't want my infatuation known, but I didn't want Bella to get hurt.

I stood there, glaring at Jane. I wanted to warn her with my eyes before I yelled anything out. Her and I were on good terms, seeing as she is like Aro's daughter as I was like his son.

She caught my warning, so her attack wasn't full force, but still enough to incapacitate anyone that was her target.

I looked at Bella with panic-stricken eyes. _Please don't get hurt_, I begged.

She didn't. She was watching Edward, who was on the floor, looking back at her with fear and panic. But all this panic was unnecessary.

That made me wonder…

Would my power work? It depended on what I wanted from her, I suppose, seeing as my power was both a physical and a mental one. The mental aspects being I could make a person's opinion sway in the direction I wanted it, the physical being I could make it feel and act the way I wanted them to.

So if I wanted Bella to love me?

I wasn't sure if that would work or not, seeing as I cant really tell if love is a mental thing or a physical thing. Damn Edward, giving me those hate-filled stares again.

Then his glares turned to Caius. This must be near the end of their visitation, depending whether they stay, leave or die.

I quietly took a few steps forward, touching Aro's hand, showing him my memory from the time that Bella walked through the door, and also telling him that I wanted her to stay with me. I showed him that I could get Edward to leave her alone with my power.

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled, infuriated beyond belief. DAMN MIND READER!!

"BELLA IS COMING WITH ME!" he snarled, the most fearsome snarl I had ever heard before ripping through his chest.

Bella looked at me then, after seeing who Edward was looking at. I was lost in her eyes. Wow. Is there not another word to describe her beauty? It was simply too much for the English language to comprehend.

Those deep, chocolate brown eyes that held wisdom from before their time. My dead heart felt like it was beating once more.

I remembered that I hadn't let go of Aro's hand, so he felt what I felt when I looked into her eyes.

He was glowing with satisfaction. He had always pestered me about finding a mate, especially Heidi, saying that she was a perfect match for me, but I just wasn't interested in anyone, _especially_ that bitch.

He looked at me and gave me a swift nod, telling me that I should go on with what I was going to do about Edward.

"DON'T EVEN TRY, _CHASE_," Edward spat my name like it was vile. I was going to get Bella, especially since he was crazy enough to leave her like he explained before he went off to give us a reason to take away his life.

"Edward, I think you should hand Bella over," I said calmly, my power flowing through my words. I knew this was going to work. I almost laughed at the idea of him trying to defy me.

Edward immediately stiffened, expression going blank. This only happened when someone was so opposed to what ever I wanted him or her to do. He must really love her… Oh well.

I could see that Edward was fighting with all his strength against my command. While I was waiting, I thought I'd try Bella.

"Bella," I said with the gentle voice of a lover. "Love, please come here."

She came, but not willingly. Her mind was still her own, I only controlled her actions.

Edward seemed to have realized that Bella was not beside him anymore, seeing as he then snapped back into his own mind. I could control people while they were doing what I wanted them to do, but after the task is done, I had to act quickly otherwise the person would realize what was going on too early.

"Bella! Come here, please! Come back to me," Edward begged. If he could, he would probably be crying his eyes out. I didn't really care about that at the moment, seeing as I had Bella in my arms. _Mine_, I thought, looking straight at Edward.

Edward started to advance, but Jane was quicker, again. Edward was on the floor for about a minute before Jane let him up. Felix and Demitri took hold of his arms, making sure that he couldn't do that again.

He was looking at Bella, trying to bring her back to him through shear mind power, but seeing as Bella was a human and I a vampire, she had no chance of leaving, no matter how much she wanted to.

_She'll be mine, Edward. There is nothing you'll be able to do. You're invited to our wedding, though, so you can see Bella as the beautiful vampire that she will be,_ I thought. Edward wasn't going to get near her, seeing as we were the _Volturi_ for crying out loud. No vampires could stand and fight us.

His eyes left Bella and slowly came to look me straight in the eye.

"I will be back for her, don't you worry about that. And when I do, you will be breathing your last breaths, _mongrel_." His words were so menacing that I felt Bella shiver in my arms. Jane wasn't having that, though, seeing as she sent another round of pain on Edward.

After Jane was done, Alice and Edward were escorted out of the room, with Edward's final words to Bella;

"I will be back for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps Yo peeps! Whats crackalakin?! Hehehe ANSWER MY POLL DAMMIT!! That's all

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Oh and please tell me who's POV you want to hear bits of the story in! I want to know what you people want! You are the audience after all! XD oh and also tell me if you want a chapter redone in some one elses POV or something alright? We cool? On the same page? excellent**

**Previously:**

** Edward: **_"I will be back for you."_

**Bella's POV**

What was going on? Why am I in the arms of this stranger and not going home with Edward? Why did this always happen? Was it so wrong for us to be together? I swallowed hard and slowly looked up at the vampire who had his arms around me.

He was good looking, as all vampires were. His black hair swept into his eyes, he had a boyish look to his face, which must mean that he was about my age when he was changed. He had muscles like Edward did, they weren't bulky but they were there. All in all he was one of the better-looking vampires I had seen in my time, but he still had nothing on Edward.

Edward. How his name still set my heart fluttering in my chest I don't know. He was the love of my life, and no matter how long these people kept me here, I would always be waiting for Edward.

"I will be back for you." His last words. How I wish he didn't have to say them. Why couldn't he just take me with him then?

I sighed, longing for my love. This brought the attention of the black-haired vampire to me.

"Are you tired?" he asked, brushing my hair away from my face. I didn't want him in such close proximity to me, but for some reason I didn't want him to leave, either.

"No, who are you?" I asked. I sounded a little hostile, but I guess that was to be expected. I mean, this man practically kidnapped me! How do you think I should act?

"My name is Chase, love. Are you sure you're not tired?" he seemed concerned about me, and that made my hostility turn down a notch. Wait, what did he call me?

"What did you call me?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. There was no way he called me-

"Love, and I know that you are tired. I can see the bags under your eyes," his finger delicately traced the circles under my eyes. His light touch made my knees go a little weak. Wait, Edward was coming for me, I loved him, he was going to save me, and I don't like this man.

"I am not your love," I all but growled at him. How could he take me away from the man that I loved to be with him? He probably didn't even have true feelings! It was probably some trick of the Volturi's, to make me a vampire or something.

"Well I'm going to take you to your room. Sleep, and we shall talk in the morning." Before I could protest, Chase whisked me into his arms and walked, at a vampire pace, to a room.

It was a beautiful room, with a king size bed that had black satin sheets and a black decorative quilt. It was almost seductively calling me to sleep in it.

Chase set me down and tucked me in under the covers. He kissed my forehead and left, after wishing me sweet dreams.

I wasn't sure what this guy was up to, but he had the power to command people to do what he wanted or something… this wasn't going to be a fun experience.

During my first night at the Volturi castle, I dreamed of Edward, saving me.

I would get back to him, even if it was the last thing I did.

Chase's POV

Yes! Here she was, in my bed, sleeping. She was even more of an angel when she slept. I left her for a minute, hoping to scope out Marcus and ask him about my power. I wanted to know what I should do to get her to love me. Should it be natural, her falling for me because of who I am? But what if that didn't work… what if she never fell in love with me?

The reason I sought out Marcus was simply the fact of his power. Marcus could feel relationships, see how powerful they were, and also, he could create the chemical mix in the body that love was. I wondered if I should ask him to work his power on Bella.

I found him in the room I had just left. All the vampires were there, waiting for Heidi's return. I walked up to Marcus, hoping that this conversation would bot be overheard, especially by Felix. He made it a hobby of his to make fun of me every possible chance, and I'm sure he would get a kick out of this story.

"Marcus, I-"

"I know, Chase. I felt how strong you felt when she entered the room. She does not reciprocate the feelings as of yet, but when you were talking to her in here before you left, she was starting to warm to you. I'm not sure if your powers will work on her, but I am almost positive they will, seeing as love is a chemical reaction in the body. You could either do it that way or wait it out a while. If she got to know you more, perhaps she would fall for you in her own time."

I was stunned. How did he know exactly what I wanted to know? Wow… ok moving on.

"Thank you so much Marcus. I will try to get her to fall in love the old fashion way," he chuckled with me. "But after a month, if she has not fallen in love, I will make her. I don't want to risk it too much, seeing as Edward is bound to come back for her, and I want her to love me before she does any changing. I shall speak with you later, thank you."

I moved to a corner, away from everyone to brood in my own thoughts, but before I could get very far, Heidi came in with her load.

I sighed and straightened my position, glad that Bella was safe and sleeping in my room so she didn't have to see this lifestyle which I detested.

I slowly slunk into a pouncing position as the door closed behind the last of the people. Just another day…

So what do you think? READ MY OTHER STORIES THEN ANSWER MY POLL!!

**And do every thing that I told you to do before the chapter! The whole 'tell me different people's POV's you want and chapters you want re-written in POV's' and all.**

**Also, do you people want a little on Edwar'd progress back home? Anyhoo review!!**

**Luv ash**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps

**Hey peeps! This chappy goes ****out to TwilightLover7 seeing as we have a deal hehehe**

**Well I am extremely glad that people actually like my stories!! ANSWER THE POLL! OR I SHALL HAVE SOMEONE HAUNT YOU! I HAVE CONNECTIONS!! I mean, I don't mean to brag or nothing, but Jennifer Love Hewitt and me are pretty tight lol jks jks BUT YOU GET WHAT I'M GETTING AT!!**

**Anywho, enjoy the story! XD**

**Edward's POV (because I thought it would be cool! XD)**

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" I raged, throwing the TV into the far wall. Ever since Alice and I got back from Volterra and explained why Bella wasn't with us, I have been in a fit of anger. Why did I go to Italy in the first place? Oh, right, Rosalie's call. I stopped pacing to glare daggers her way. If it hadn't been for her, I would be in Brazil, curling up in my ball of misery, and not here, wanting to get Bella back from that repugnant vampire with an unfair advantage.

_Chase Winters_. Even the name makes me shudder in disgust. He has been with the Volturi for fifty years and Aro, being the one that changed him, has claimed Chase to be his son, as Jane is his daughter and Alec his other son. Chase, like Jane and Alec, has a special gift. He can make people do what he wants whether it be the decisions people make or the direction they're going, Chase can practically control people.

He proved that when he took my Bella.

I felt his power work on me, and I tried as hard as I could to prevent him from getting what he wanted, but in the end it was hopeless. He still got Bella.

And it was now my job to get her back.

So that is the reason, right now, our living room was destroyed. I had thrown the TV into the wall opposite, causing the TV to smash and also creating a big hole in the wall, I had broken the couch, so it was now lying in five separate pieces around the room, and I had also thrown the coffee table out the door.

I was not in a good mood.

"If I hadn't been so _stupid_ Bella would be here right now!" I growled to myself. Everyone was watching me, not saying a word. But their thoughts were flying.

Emmett: _If we go fight the Volturi I am so taking on Felix._

Rosalie: _It's not my fault Bella's not dead. If Alice had only said that then I wouldn't have called Edward and told him that she had died, jees, its not like I intentionally planned all of this, why is Edward on my case?!_

Alice: _Damn I can't see anything yet. Oh Bella! What have we left you to face?! We will get you soon!_

Esme: _Oh my darling Bella! I hope she is ok!_

Jasper: _Bella is strong, she will be ok if we don't make her wait long. Of course Emmett is excited that we are going over there. He's probably hoping for a fight. Edward shouldn't be feeling so guilty. He hadn't known that Bella was even alive, let alone in danger of being kidnapped._

Carlisle: _The best thing for us to do would probably be to simply go and talk to Aro. I do not want to start a fight. Edward, what do you plan to do when we get to Volterra? Have you figured out anything yet?_

In truth the only plan I had was to rip Chase's head off and take back my Bella, but that wouldn't go down to well with the Volturi.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I was getting impatient and also feeling at a loss. How was I ever going to get Bella back? My sweet, beautiful, caring Bella? God only knows how much I missed her. I wanted to hold her in my arms, beg for her to take me back, hoping that we could put everything behind us. I would prefer to spend an eternity begging for her than her in the arms of another man.

Especially against her own will.

I ground my teeth, a plan suddenly glimmering in the back of my head.

I sat down at the dining room table, where everyone else had now converged around.

"Listen, I have an idea…"

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the feel of cool arms around me. At first I thought that nothing ever happened with the Volturi, Edward never left me, and here we were in my bedroom as usual. But reality sunk in pretty soon.

I opened my eyes to meet the burgundy eyes of Chase. I gasped and pulled back slightly, seeing as our faces were a mere inch or two apart. My heart was fluttering from shock, but calmed down soon enough.

"Good morning my Belladonna," he greeted, his breath fanning out over my face. _(Belladonna means 'Beautiful Lady' in Italian)_

"Morning," I greeted back groggily. I still wasn't comfortable being in his arms, but I still didn't want him to let go.

"How did you sleep?" he questioned, stroking my arm with the tips of his fingers. Goose bumps started rising while I felt my face heating up. He chuckled.

"Um… good, I guess," I answered, rubbing my eyes. In truth, it was a comfortable sleep, but I would have slept better if I were with Edward.

"Well that's good, I guess," Chase said sarcastically. I giggled, and then looked at him, shocked. He made me laugh, what on earth? I was supposed to hate it here! What was this vampire doing to me?

"Chase, can I ask you something?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure, fire away," he looked at me with curious eyes, and I couldn't help but notice how cute he was when his hair was in his eyes like that.

"I was wondering… actually I have two questions. One, what am I doing here and two, what is your power?" I was a little nervous about the answers he would give me. What if it was bad?

"Well…" he seemed to be struggling with how to word something. He contemplated for a little while before sighing, giving up. "You're here because I asked Aro if I could have you stay here. As for my powers, I can basically manipulate people into doing what I want them to, but oddly enough, I cant make you change your mind, seeing as you are oddly immune to vampire mind powers. I can, however, control your body, as you saw in the circular room," he mused. I looked at him, thinking over what he had just said.

"So you can tell my body what to do but not my mind?" I clarified. I wanted to know what I was in for, in case he decided to use these things against me.

"More or less," he confirmed with a smile.

"Why do you want me to stay with you?" I asked. Surely he wouldn't want me for, well, me. Maybe my blood? I shuddered at the thought of death creeping nearer till when he wanted to take my life.

"Well… I kind of… I like you, Bella. A lot. And I wanted you to stay with me," he managed to say, looking into my eyes, scrutinizing my reaction.

I mulled it over for a moment. I was, kind of happy that he liked me. _No Bella! What are you thinking!? You are NOT happy! You are angry that he would take you away from Edward for his own wants! He is nothing but a spoilt, selfish vampire!_ I scolded myself. I practically mentally slapped myself before responding to Chase.

"So you took me because you wanted me," I said slowly, my anger building up slowly.

"Yes," he replied warily, not sure where this was going.

"So I'm here because you want me to love you?" I asked again, my voice deadly calm, hiding the anger that was building.

His arms tightened around me, waiting for me to go on with where this conversation was heading.

"Did you even, for a second, mull over the fact that I am already _taken_?!" I hissed at him, trying to extract myself from his iron hold of my waist.

"well, yes. But I didn't want that to get in the way," he said quickly, trying to get everything he needed to say out before I blew up at him. "He left you, how do you know that he wouldn't just leave as soon as you both were out of Volterra?" he asked. Ouch. That hurt. I almost forgot about the past few months without Edward. Seeing him in that alley, and then being with him in that God-awful room made me think about the present and not the past. Chase did have a good point. How did I know that Edward wouldn't just take off?

As I thought about this, I didn't realize that Chase was slowly leaning in to me, only realizing when his face leaned into the crook of my neck, smelling my skin.

"Mmmm, you smell really good, you know?" he asked, trailing his nose up and down my neck slowly. I let out a shaky breath, trying to stay focused on the matter at hand, but it was damn hard when a good-looking vampire was touching you.

"Um… yeah. Edward used to tell me all the time," I let out a shaky breath as Chase's nose skimmed up my neck once more, but instead of going back down, went around, tracing my jaw line to my chin.

"So have you thought over your views on Edward's love for you?" he asked, his breath tickling my neck. I shivered in pleasure.

"Um…" was all I could get out. I was having a hard time thinking of a coherent sentence, let alone actually saying one.

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispered. He pulled back half an inch to look at me. "Does he love you like I do?" Chase asked. This was going too fast for my liking, so I stopped him from leaning in to kiss me with the first thought that came to mind.

"I have to use the bathroom," I muttered quickly, sliding out from under him and running in the bathroom.

Dammit. Edward said that he would be back for me, meaning that he still wants me, even if it is in the littlest way imaginable. But, what if he was just saving me to make sure that the Volturi doesn't get another vampire, that could be a strong addition to the group? What if he was just worried that he would have to put up with me for years and years if I became an immortal like him?

Did he really love me? Was he worth my love?

Should I move on, like he had wanted me to?

Should I move on to Chase?

**Chase's POV**

Damn! I was so close to feeling those warm, full lips on my own. So close to showing her that I love her more then that Edward does. _I_ would never leave or hurt her like he has. I could see it in her eyes once I confronted her about his love for her. If he loved her, he wouldn't have left, wouldn't have been able to leave like he did.

Idiot.

What kind of a jerk would do that to this beautiful, innocent, sweet, kind woman?! Is he _insane_?!

Bella and I would be together before the end of the month, I could tell. She seemed to be warming up to me, even feeling nervous around me when we were in bed just now. I smiled as I thought back to her reactions at my touch. She was going to be mine. Edward could try to take her back but I wasn't going to allow it.

I would not share my angel.

**AH! CHAPTER 3!! Remember, if you like this story best ANSWER MY POLL!! **

**Luv Ash**


	4. AN must read

Ok people here's the situation:

Ok people here's the situation:

What I had planned to do was write a whole bunch of chapters and then post them but I feel bad for leaving you people in the cold so I have ditched that philosophy! I am just going to post the chappy once ive finished writing it!! are you all excited?! I AM

Also, I thought you people would forgive me if I made you laugh, so if you visit my profile, near the top of the page is a youtube site that I think you should all watch! My sister found it and it is frikken HILARIOUS!!

Thank you people so so much for being patient!

Oh and there is chapter number one of Maddie and my story! Its called: Win A Date With Edward Masen

YAY lol it's a crossover between twilight and win a date with Tad Hamilton so… yeah

Love you all!

Luv Ash!!

oxoxoxox!!


	5. Chapter 4

**DONT FORGET THE POLL!! IT CLOSES SUNDAY!! THE FIRST!!**

**Sorry this took so long! I was planning to update sooner but my login thing went all funny! Whenever I went to sign in the screen just came up blank! I didn't know what to do! :S**

**Anyhoo! Oh read the AN again, I replaced it with another one! Go to my profile! The youtube things are on there! XD love you!**

Bella's POV

I came out of the bathroom expecting, and hoping, the bed would be empty, but much to my dismay, Chase was still there. I didn't want to go over to him so I stood five feet away from the bed.

"Do you have some clothes I could change into?" I asked. I needed a shower, but I didn't have any other clothes.

"Sure, hold up a sec," he was back in three seconds flat. "I just asked Heidi to go buy you something, so she shouldn't be very long."

I nodded, not making eye contact. I was nervous because of the effect he had on me. Was it really me feeling like this or was it him that was doing it? I was pretty sure it was all me actually…

"Here. I hope they're ok," came a female voice behind me. I spun around to come face to face with a beautiful vampire with mahogany hair, violet eyes; the kind of colour you get when you mix bright red with bright blue, and stunning features. She was almost as pretty as Rosalie. I quickly saw what she was wearing, and it seemed that she liked to show her figure. She was wearing a mini, mini skirt with a low cut top. If anyone else tried to pull it off they would look like a prostitute. She was wearing high heel boots and her hair was dead straight down her back. I hadn't seen her before, but I assumed this was Heidi, seeing as I didn't think there was anyone else that was coming.

"Thanks, Heidi. Now run along," Chase thanked sarcastically. So that was why Heidi was so cold; not because of me, but of Chase.

"Whatever Winters. I didn't do this for you," Heidi threw Chase a deadly glare then turned to me. "I hope they fit alright," she said in a more controlled tone. She obviously didn't like Chase, so much that he ruined her mood upon sight.

I took the bag from her hand and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Thank you so much," I replied to her warmly, sincerity ringing in my every word.

I think I brightened her mood considerably, seeing as she actually smiled at me. I heard Chase gasp from behind.

"Could it be? Heidi Summers _actually_ cracked a _smile_ while _I_, _Chase Winters_, was _still_ in the _room_?!" Chase said in mocking tones.

I giggled a little. It seemed they were meant to be opposed in every way, even in last names.

Heidi turned to Chase, smile gone.

"Chase, if you want to keep that face of yours, I suggest you don't utter another syllable while I am still here," Heidi spoke calmly, warningly and yet deadly at the same time.

The two of them glared at each other for a while, the tension being so thick, I wouldn't be surprised if you could cut it with a knife.

"Well," I said after a few minutes of them still glaring. "I'm going to have a shower now." I left them still glaring, the only sign they gave me of their hearing what I said was a slight nod of their heads.

After my shower I examined my clothes. They were all right, though not something I would normally wear. They consisted of a black, tight tank top with flare jeans, while my shoes were black flats. It was nice, but I normally wouldn't wear something so… fitting.

I walked out of the bathroom. Heidi had left but Chase was still standing in the exact position he was before. His face was calmer now, though, and when he looked at me, it suddenly beamed and looked… hungry. Not the type of hungry that made me shudder in fear, though…

Man, Edward hurry up!

Edward's POV

"So… what do you think?" I asked Carlisle more then anyone else, seeing as one; we didn't make a move until he said it was ok, and two; if the plan was plausible.

"It could work… of course we would have to catch the Volturi in a good mood, but I don't see any other way we could go…" Carlisle trailed off deep in thought.

"Lets go!" Emmett screamed, excited that we had a plan, and took off out the door.

"Idiot," Rosalie muttered, following after Alice and Jasper who ran out after him.

Carlisle, Esme and I were the last to leave, heading to the garage.

_We're coming Bella. Don't worry…_

Chase's POV

Damn, did this girl know what she does to me? Every morning she would come out in some sort of designer clothing that fit her every curve perfectly. And this morning was not better.

There Bella stood, dressed in fitting clothes, showing her curves perfectly, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. Thank you God…

I walked over to her and encased her in my arms.

"You look beautiful," I breathed in her ear. I smiled to myself as it sent shivers down her body. I wanted Bella to be mine now.

"Thanks," Bella muttered, blushing. God, she was just too damn beautiful.

"I was thinking… would you like a tour?" I asked. I didn't know what else there was to do, and I wasn't going to let her out of the castle until she loved me, just in case Edward showed up uninvited. Plus I thought it was sad that I hadn't shown her around yet. I mean, it had been one and a half weeks! And she still doesn't know where everything is.

"Sure," she agreed, turning around to walk out of the door. I pulled her back against my chest. Like I was going to let her go that easy when she looked so tempting…

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked playfully. I couldn't see her face, seeing as her back was to me, so I couldn't see if she was shocked or confused or what.

"Uh… out the door?" Bella stated as if it were obvious, but she also sounded confused. I chuckled.

"What's the password?" I asked mysteriously.

"Chase rules?" Bella joked. I chuckled, spinning her around in my arms so that she faced me.

"No not quite," I joked back, gazing into her eyes. I was drowning in those deep pools of brown that I loved so much.

She was staring back, her eyes, like mine, flickering every now and then to my lips.

"Kiss me," I breathed, noticing that we were leaning in to each other.

And that was it.

I didn't even use my ability whilst saying those words, seeing as I had no strength looking into her eyes, but she immediately obeyed.

She closed her eyes and quickly made contact with my lips. It started slow, our lips moving in perfectly together. I pulled her closer to my body, not wanting her to escape from me. Her arms made their way up mine, brushing along my skin, reaching my shoulders then travelling up until her hands weaved into my hair. Her touch was heavenly.

I pulled her closer to me again, this time her feet left the ground. Our kiss was becoming faster and also more passionate. Her hands gripped my hair tighter and her legs wrapped around my waist. God, I didn't want this moment to end.

She was finally responding to me! YES! And it had been what? Nearly two weeks? SHE WAS DOING THIS ON HER OWN!! Edward was out the window! Boo Yeah! WOOHOO!

I was on cloud nine! But… then… damn that saying:

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear…

**AH YOU'RE ALL GOING TO KILL ME FOR THE EDWARD POV!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA I SHALL GIVE PEOPLE SPECIAL MENTIONS IF THEY CAN GUESS WHAT THE PLAN INVOLVES!! CLUE: THEY'RE TRYING TO BE SOMEWHAT SNEAKY ABOUT IT!! SPLIT UP MAYBE… OOOOOH! **

**luv ash**


	6. Chapter 5

OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG!! It's just that school is a pain in the butt… BUT IM ON HOLIDAYS NOW! For two weeks! So around spending time with friends I shall be updating heaps for a while I think… lol

**IM SORRY! AGAIN!**

**Oh and you people suck at guessing! LIKE NONE OF YOU EVEN TRIED!!**

**Disclaimer: … maybe if I wait long enough, Steph will give me the Twilight books…**

**(Lobby music, waiting)**

**Me: do I own them yet?**

**Random: Nope**

**Me: … and you are?**

**Random: I am God. And guess what? I KNOW KIM! AND SHE IS ANGRY WITH YOU FOR WAITING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!**

**Me: HOLY SON OF MY GREAT AUNT TWICE REMOVED! WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO?! (gulp)**

**God: SHE IS SENDING HER ANGRY MOB OF PIRATE DUCKS WITH EYE PATCHES AND SPORKS AFTER YOU!!**

**Me: GGGAAAAHHH!! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! EEP! (runs away from god, turning the corner, coming face to face with the ducks)**

**Me: … ABUSE! HARASSMENT! POLICE! MENTAL WARD! HHHEEELLLPPP!!**

**Let the story continue:**

**EPOV**

The plan was simple enough; go to Volterra to visit, once there split up, the groups being Emmett and I, and then the rest of my family. My family would distract the Volturi while Emmett and myself would look for Bella, using my ability. If Alice saw anything about the whereabouts of Bella before we separate, then she would give us that information.

It was the best idea we had that we didn't classify as a suicide mission, and that we could prepare for the quickest.

It had been a damn week and a half! Eleven days. I could have had Bella in my arms right now, kissing every inch of her face, making her blush that beautiful blush, making her laugh her magical laugh…

Though, she could not take me back, but if that were the case, I'd still be around her, trying desperately to get her back, to have her safe in my arms.

But time to think about the 'what if's and the 'if only's was limited. We were almost always planning what to do when we got to Volterra.

But whenever we weren't planning out the mission, I would be in my room, thinking of Bella.

I was such an idiot! I should never have believed Rosalie when she called me, informing me that Bella was dead. I should have waited for Alice to tell me. I should have gone back to Bella, begging for her to take me back all the times that I wanted to. Better yet, I should never have left in the first place! God why am I such an idiot?!

These were just some of the things that I thought of in my spare time.

"Our plane will be landing in Volterra in approximately five minutes, so may I ask that all passengers return to their seats and put on your seat belts, thank you," the stewardess's voice rang through-out the cabin. I started fidgeting. I was so close to getting Bella back.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" I asked. She was sitting in front of me. I was sitting in a middle row, Emmett and Rosalie next to me. Alice was sitting with Jasper in front, while Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the side of the plane across from me.

"Nothing useful," she replied sadly. I groaned. I wanted to know what was happening with my Bella, what that vile creature from the underworld was doing to her. Was she hurt? Was she ok? Was she staying strong? ... Did she love Chase?

I shuddered and pushed the last thought from my mind. Of course she didn't, she wouldn't. He took her from where she wanted to be, which was with me. Of course she didn't like him even remotely!

Or did she?

_Dammit! Stop being so pessimistic! _I chastised myself. There was no time to wallow in self-pity thinking about Bella being happy with another man. This was time to take action and get the love of my life back!

"We have now landed in Volterra. Please fly with us again," the pilot announced. Thank god.

I jumped out of my seat. Seeing as we didn't bring any luggage, we were the first off the plane.

We rushed over to the lady that dealt with rental cars.

_Oh my. This is why I love my job._ The lady's thoughts were filled with dirty images of Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I. I shuddered in disgust.

"We need to of the fastest cars you have," I snapped at her. She seemed taken aback, but she looked up the cars, in fear of my hostility.

"The fastest car we have is-"

"Never mind," Alice cut in. I looked at her, confused and irritated.

_Faster cars! Follow me!_ She rushed outside. It was sunny, so we had to stay in the shade. It was a three-hour drive to get the Volterra from here, so we were looking for extremely good cars.

We kept to the shadows as much as possible, then, in Alice's mind, I saw where we were heading.

Three cars, not far apart from each other, were sitting in the shade of a few trees that decoratively where placed every few car spaces. There was a Mercedes Benz CL65, a yellow Porsche Cayman and a BMW M6. They were about twenty metres away from then, so I picked up the pace, more like jogging then walking.

Once we got in the cars - Alice and I in the Porsche, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme in the M6 and Jasper and Emmett in the Merc - we took off, going about 150 km/h.

We had been driving for a while. There were about fifteen minutes left until we got to Volterra. We were still speeding, Alice and I in front of the others. I was driving while Alice was concentrating, trying to see what was going to happen.

We got to the top of a hill and I had to hit the brakes.

_Dammit!_ I thought angrily. Why is there so much traffic? There were no cars parked or anything, not like the festival one and a half weeks ago – shudder. There were just a lot of cars around the place, going in and coming out of the gates. This was going to take forever.

Suddenly I was dragged into a vision that Alice was having.

_Bella had just exited a bathroom, wearing something that looked so unbelievably good on her that I wanted to have her in my arms immediately._

_Apparently so did Chase._

_He made his way over to her, encasing her in his arms._

"_You look beautiful," he breathed in her ear. She shivered and he smirked a little in satisfaction._

"_Thanks," Bella muttered, blushing._

"_I was thinking… would you like a tour?" Chase asked. Bella looked up to stare into his eyes._

"_Sure," she agreed easily, turning casually, heading for the door. Before she got two steps away, Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest._

Watching what he was doing to my Bella was to unbelievable infuriating that I honked at the cars in front, warning them that if they don't move, they're going to become my hood ornament. We were about nine cars away from the gates, waiting for cars to exit.

The vision continued.

"_Where do you think you're going?" Chase asked in a playfully seductive tone._

My hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel. I revved the engine.

"_Uh… out the door?" Bella answered, in a 'duh' tone. Chase chuckled._

"_What's the password?" Chase asked in her ear. She smiled and rolled her eyes._

"_Chase rules?" Bella answered sarcastically. Chase chuckled again. He spun her around in his arms, so that she was now facing him. _

I growled. Their proximity angered me to no end.

"_No not quite," Chase joked back. They were staring into each others eyes, the way… lovers do._

_Slowly, seeming to do it unconsciously, they started leaning into each other, their eyes flickering to each other's lips every now and then._

"_Kiss me," Chase breathed. And that was all it took._

"NO!" I yelled. Our line of cars had started moving, so I revved the engine hard and sped through the gates. I didn't care who I hit; I just wanted to get Bella before that horrid event took place.

We made it to a shady spot, without hitting anyone, and stopped to wait for the others. They were only a minute behind.

Once we were all there it was time to act. Emmett and I were at the back of the group while the rest were in front of us. Emmett and I had to slip away in the direction of Chase's room. I knew where it was.

Once we got inside, Giana greeted us.

"Hello, who did you need to see?" she asked in a business tone.

"Aro," Carlisle replied smoothly. Emmett and I were still at the back, waiting till Aro saw us before spilling off.

Giana made the call and within seconds Aro was standing in front of us.

"Carlisle! My old friend! How have you been?" Aro asked, insisting that we follow him. Now was our chance.

"Good, thank you. And yourself?" Carlisle asked. They continued to talk while they walked down the hall. Emmett and I quickly made a left turn then started running. I soon smelt Bella. She was close.

We were about ten metres away from the door when I heard it.

"Kiss me," the vile, evil pile of dirt whispered.

I looked at Emmett, who was looking at the door that the words came from with excitement. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he wanted to fight somebody.

I ran as fast as I could to the door, Emmett half a second behind me. I threw the door open, horrified at what I saw.

Chase's POV

Bella still had her legs wrapped around my waist, which, I might add, was the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced. Her hands tangled in my hair, and her face secured to my own. My left arm was wrapped around her hips, holding her in place, while my other hand was securing her face to my own.

Suddenly the room was filled with a very menacing growl. Bella was ripped away from me a second after. I looked around for her, making sure she was alright, but was stopped mid-search by a fist colliding with my stomach, sending me backwards, into the wall. After a second of shocked stillness, I regained the movement of my limbs and stood up. Bella was in the arms of Edward while another, bigger vampire looked at me with fury. He was a little bigger than Felix I'd say, and he had been the one to punch me.

"Don't you _dare_ put your grimy hands on my sister again," he growled. I looked over at Bella, who was looking at me with a torn expression. She was trapped in the embrace of _Edward_, damn him, and Edward was sending me glares that told me that if Bella wasn't in the room right now, I'd have been dead a long time ago.

The bigger vampire started coming toward me, but was suddenly thrown against the side wall.

I'd never thought I'd see the day…

PLEASE PEOPLE! I NEED HELP!

**WHO SHOULD BELLA END UP WITH?!**

**Luv ash**

/wp-content/uploads/2006/10/2007limitededitionindividualbmwM6.jpg BMW M6

/archive/2006/05/23-porsche-cayman/Porsche-Cayman-2-lg.jpg Porsche Cayman

/entryimages/0307/30/1-2008-mercedes-benz-cl-65-amg-thumb.jpg Mercedes Benz CL65


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey All! (sigh) I hope you're all liking the story so far, though not many of you said who you wanted Bells to end up with, so its 50-50! GAH! I'm just going to see how it plays out and if you don't like it then… (pokes tongue out) sue me!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or any Stephenie meyer book, coz, duh, she owns them!**

**Alice: But you so totally would own them in a heart beat, right? If you could? Coz you love us so much? (puppy dog face)**

**Me: Aw Ali! 'Course I would!**

**Alice: YAY! (claps hands)**

**Emmett: Can we continue with the story? I wanna kick some butt! (pout)**

**Me: (sigh) I guess so (mumbles) just ruin Alice and my happy moment… (pout)**

**Emmett: WOOHOO! And I'm sure you'll have another happy moment! BUT THIS IS MY HAPPY MOMENT!**

**Me: Hey! I could make you get whooped you know!**

**Emmett: yeah? Well… Your face**

**Me and Alice: (shake heads at Emmett)**

**And so the story continues:**

**Edward's POV**

There, standing in the middle of the room, was Bella, locked lip to lip with that vile vampire. I couldn't hold in the furious growl that erupted from my lips. He was kissing _MY_ Bella!

I ran over to them and ripped Bella away, making sure not to hurt her. Emmett was half a step behind me. As soon as Bella was away from Chase Emmett struck.

Chase went flying into the wall opposite us. I heard Bella whimper, but thought nothing of it. She was probably just shocked at everything. I would never let this happen again. I was glaring at Chase so hard that I was surprised he hadn't burst into flames by now.

"Don't you _dare_ put your grimy hands on my sister again," Emmett growled. Chase looked over to Bella. I couldn't see her reaction because she was tucked away in my side, and also I was still glaring at Chase.

From his thoughts though, it seemed that Bella didn't know what to think of the situation. I would set her straight soon enough, and then we can go home and live a normal life together; her growing and being human and me being frozen in time, watching her.

Emmett started advancing on Chase but was knocked into the wall by another vampire. I recognized the scent; Heidi.

I pushed Bella behind me and pounced on her back, tackling her to the floor. I didn't want to kill her, seeing as she had nothing to do with Bella's kidnapping, but I wanted to hurt her for interfering with our rescue mission.

"you shouldn't have done that," I hissed from above her. She was struggling to get up, but I wasn't allowing that. I grabbed her by the throat and nailed her to the closest wall.

"Oh yeah? What are _you_ gonna do about it?" she hissed back. Emmett was back to fighting Chase, who was now fighting back, their snarls and growls reverberating off what was left of the walls in the room.

"this," I hissed. With the hand that wasn't pinning Heidi to the wall, I punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, but got up almost immediately and started fighting me.

"Please, stop," I heard a faint whisper. I was too deep in the fight, too lost in my instincts to care.

"Stop it, please," the whisper said again, only this time a little louder.

Emmett and I had the upper hand in our separate matches. If we wanted to, we could finish both of these ghastly beings off.

_Do we kill him?_ Emmett asked me. I nodded my head, meeting his gaze.

I tossed Heidi through the wall and ran over to Emmett. I wanted this to end with my own hands.

I bent down to where Chase was on the ground. He was being weighed down by Emmett, his shoulders pinned to the ground by Emmetts hands.

"How does it feel to breath your last breaths, huh?" I asked, my voice deadly calm. He didn't answer, just looked away from me, toward Bella.

"They're not his last," a voice said defiantly behind me.

Bella. I suddenly recalled her presence and spun around. She was looking at me with fear and hate. I almost cringed away from it.

"Bella, will you please wait outside? I don't want you to see this. I will take you home soon," I promised, turning back to Chase. Just as I opened my mouth, Bella interrupted.

"Back away Edward," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned back to her. She had her arms crossed in front of her, making her look… sexy. She was glaring at me. At _me_!

"Bella don't get involved," I snarled. I wanted to finish this termite off so I could curl up with Bella on her bed back home and-

"Don't get involved? Isn't it a little too late for that? Why did you come anyway? Just for something to do?" That was harsh. I turned to her again. She was closer, so she had walked toward us, but her stance was still the same.

"Bella, I came to save you," I stated as if it were painfully obvious. How could she think this was just for something to do?

"Edward, I don't need to be saved," she said quietly, looking at Chase with soft, sorrowful eyes. I looked back down at him to see that he was staring at her with nothing but love and adoration in his. This was too much.

"Emmett let him go," I hissed. Emmett thought we were about to leave so he obliged. Boy, was he wrong.

In a second flat I had Chase pinned up against the wall that didn't have a whole through it from Heide, who was now being held down by Emmett, seeing as he had seen her trying to sneak up on me.

"So you think you can steal my Bella and get away with it, huh?" I hissed menacingly at him. I was taking this whole situation too far, I knew it, but people do crazy things when they're in love, believe me, I know.

"I _will_ have her. Mark my words," I hissed, before leaving the room. I could hear Alice's thoughts saying that it was time to leave. I grabbed Emmett and ran out.

That son of a bitch won't know what hit him.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Edward would act like that. This was all my fault.

As soon as Edward and Emmett had taken off, I raced over to Chase, who had slumped to the floor.

"Oh God Chase, are you ok?!" I asked frantically. I'd never dealt with this kind of situation with a vampire before, so I didn't know whether I should be checking for injuries or what.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just shocked I guess," he answered with a chuckle. "I guess he wants you back," he said sarcastically, but also with a hint of worry or panic edged to it.

"Too bad he can't have me," I replied quietly. I looked up into Chase's eyes. I could see the happiness in them.

"R-really?" he stuttered. I giggled a little.

"Really what?" I asked, toying with him to lighten up the mood from before. Heidi had gone to either inform someone about what had happened or get someone to clean up the room, I don't know.

"Do you really mean that you're not his?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled a smile that literally knocked the breath out of me, and then, to make my breathing matters worse, hugged me tightly.

"Chase," I squeaked. "As lovely… as this moment… is… I need… air…" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, hell, sorry Izzy," Chase grinned. Izzy. I'd never thought of that as a nick name.

"Izzy?" I asked teasingly. He just, if possible, grinned bigger.

I giggled but stopped abruptly, thinking over what had just happened.

I suddenly thought of the important million dollar question;

Did I love Chase more then Edward?

**OH! I want to mix it up a little, so it will kinda go Chase, Eddie, Chase, Eddie you know? NO ONE WILL STOP FIGHTING!! And Edward, as you all know, can get really weird when he over reacts so I thought he was overreacting A LOT when he attacked Chase. He saw a threat, and wanted to destroy it. Sorry if you didn't like it that much ******

**Gah! Next is EPOV so you will see what is running through his head after the incident. **

**... gosh this story is going to be long (wipes mock sweat from head)**

**GO TO MY PROFILE! I HAVE A POLL 4 A NEW STORY!! Please review too!! NO HATE MAIL!! GAH!**

**Luv you all LOADS!!**

**Luv ash**


	8. Chapter 7

AH! You people are making this really hard you know? Do I have to put up a poll to ask who you want more? Chase or Edward? I think I will actually… yeah! I will! So hurry up and answer the poll that's on my profile at the moment and then I can move on to the next poll! I don't know why but I love polls…

Sorry this took so long… first camp, then school, then I started a new job, then I broke up with my bf, AND THEN we got back together… (*sigh) I've been a busy girl hehe lol… sorry

Remember POLL!!

**EPOV**

"What the hell was I _doing_?!" I hissed at myself. I didn't know what I was doing when we were at the Volturi palace. I guess seeing Bella and _Chase_, oh how I hated that vampire, kissing just set me off. I don't know what came over me.

I sighed and sat down on my couch. The family was somewhere, I didn't know where, and I was here, in my room, beating myself up and cursing Chase to the fiery pits of Hades.

"Knock, knock?" Alice's high, yet not bubbly, voice spoke at my door. I didn't answer, just kept my head in my hands and sat there. She came in and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, maybe even half an hour. Who cares anymore? Certainly not me. Ever since Bella was taken from me I haven't cared for time, or anything else for that matter.

"We should try again, but this time you wont be the one to get her," Alice broke the silence.

"No, I want to be the one to-" Alice cut me off.

"No, Edward. You let your emotions get the better of you, especially when it comes to Bella. Let someone else do it," Alice spoke with a firmness I'd never heard from her before. She must want Bella back as much as me.

"Fine. What's the plan this time?" I decided I didn't care if I was the one to get Bella back or if it was one of my family. I just want Bella back with me, as soon as worldly possible.

BPOV

I still hadn't come to my decision yet… who did I love more? One the one hand, Edward had been my first love, my protector, my soul mate… but then he left, leaving me heart broken and defenceless… but he still loved me, so much that he ran here, to Volterra to kill himself when he heard that I was dead… though maybe that was guilt. He couldn't live with himself after my death, because he was the cause. But he tried to save me, though he didn't succeed.

On the other hand there's Chase. More intimate with me, more friendly, not that Edward isn't friendly, but from when Edward and I met, there was never a friendship. It went from cold behaviour to love. He's never really been the one to talk about silly inconsequential things… he never really has fun… isn't really bright, well not like Chase is. He's brighter than the sun, brighter than anything. He's so fun to be with, so in love with me… I don't know what to do.

I sighed and sat down on the bed of Heidi's room. Chase had gone to talk to Aro about what had happened, and also to get him and myself a different room, seeing as his was practically destroyed thanks to Edward and Emmett.

"Bella?" I heard someone call from the door. I looked up to see Heidi standing there, an uncertain look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, scooting over and patting the bed, signalling for her to come and sit down.

"I wanted to talk to you… its kind of about what happened today," Heidi looked at her hands as she said this. I didn't know why she was so uncomfortable, but I nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath before starting again.

"You are obviously aware of the hate between Chase and I," she stated, looking at me now. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes, remembering their fights.

"Well, as much as I hate him, I still respect him. Please don't hurt him Bella. Think about who you want. All sides of the decisions. Take everything into consideration before you choose who you want to be with. Please." Heidi's eyes were full of pleading, I was shocked, to say the least. I nodded my head, clearing my throat.

"Of corse Heidi. You have no idea how hard this decision is. I haven't stopped thinking about it since Edward and Emmett barged in here," I groaned, holding my head.

"Just choose correctly Bella, that's all I ask," Heidi gave me a small smile and a pat on the knee before walking out. This happened to be the same time Chase walked in.

"Hey idiot," Heidi greeted casually. Chase rolled his eyes in my direction, causing me to giggle, which caused him to smile goofily, turning to look at Heidi.

"Hey dipstick," it was Heidi's turn to roll her eyes. Chase chuckled and walked in to sit next to me. With one last smile in my direction. Heidi left.

"What name do you have lined up for me?" I joked to Chase as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Well…" he trailed off. Light as a feather, Chase moved my hair to one side, leaving on side of my neck exposed. "I do have some in mind…" I could feel his nose on my neck slowly trailing down toward my shoulder.

"Such as?" I asked, my voice slightly quivering. I could feel his smile on my neck.

"Well there was Bella, Izzy, babe, honey, hot stuff," I laughed at the last one, rolling my eyes. Only Chase.

He turned me in his lap so that he could see my face.

"What? Don't you like the last name?" he pouted, but the glint of humour remained in his eyes. I gave him a look, raising an eyebrow.

"What's not to like?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned.

"Good! Then I shall call you hot stuff from now on," he seemed to be proud of himself. I kept my eyebrow raised, looking at him as if to say 'are you an idiot?' He seemed to get the message seeing as he sighed, letting his shoulders fall.

"Ok, ok, I won't call you hot stuff," he sighed disappointedly. I rolled my eyes at him. Man, there seems to be a lot of eye rolling going on in this place.

"Good, now where are we moving to?" I asked. I almost forgot about that, and by the look on his face when I mentioned it, it seems he did too.

"Oh, right. We're moving down the hall. All the stuff's in there already, so lets go!" He picked me up bridal style and within three seconds we were in the new room. It was basically the same as Chases, but it wasn't black. It was… green.

"Uh… well," was all I could say. The green was just… green.

"Yeah I know, don't worry though, Heidi offered to redecorate it," Chase chuckled, looking around the room with humour and disgust. He removed his gaze from the room to look at me. "You know, Heidi must really like you, seeing as she seems to like you enough to be civil with me. You really are loveable," he smiled at me. I could see the love in his eyes as he spoke, making me blush and unable to look away.

Without breaking eye contact, Chase walked over to the bed and laid me down, placing himself above me, not letting his weight squash me. He leaned in very slowly, still not breaking eye contact.

"Bella," he breathed, his breath fanning across my face. I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Hey Chase," a familiar voice called out. We broke the kiss to look at the door. Alice and Jasper stood there, glaring at Chase.

"What the hell?!" Chase shouted. He was frustrated, and I must admit I was too. It seems we were always interrupted at the wrong time.

Chase got up, but as soon as he was standing, Jasper flew into him, punching him threw the wall. I screamed.

"Don't worry Bella, we're taking you home," Alice half-whispered in my ear. Suddenly I was feeling very sleepy. I could only think one thing.

"Bloody, Jasper…" I groaned before loosing consciousness.

Sometimes I really hate Jasper's ability.

Sorry it was kind of short, but I thought that was a good end to the chapter. Anyhoo, review and remember to answer the poll! =)

**Luv Ash**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update!! Man my life is filling up with crap! Anyhoo here is the next chapter! I say, you all have a certain someone to thank for this chapter lol. I would have totally forgotten if it weren't for **_**Drew-Hardy**_** lol! Anyhoo! Enjoy!!**

**Don't own nothing! Sadly…**

**BPOV**

I rolled to my side, enjoying my peaceful slumber. I was having a very nice dream, it included Edward and Chase becoming friends. After that we all had a picnic with teddy bears … then I remembered what happened.

Jasper and Alice. I don't know what to think. Was I happy that I wasn't at the castle in Volterra or was I missing it? I guess there's really only one way to find out…

I opened my eyes, coming face to face with a pair of dark gold eyes. Eyes that were so close, I screamed bloody murder.

"HOLY CROW!! WHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGTHATCLOSE?!?!" I yelled at the face. They cringed back. I saw that it was Alice. God, what was she _doing_?! She seemed to recover from the shock that I must have caused, seeing as she started bouncing like she usually does.

"Sorry!" she apologised, not sounding in the least bit sorry at all. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that it was time for you to wake up. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!! Oh Bella! I missed you so, so, _soo_ much!!" she squealed, pulling me into a tight embrace. My God, I think a lung just collapsed.

"Alice… need… air… lungs…" I gasped. She pulled back immediately, but not before giving me one more squeeze. Was that a rib that cracked or my back?

"Bella!" a booming voice shouted from the doorway. I turned and groaned, grimacing at the tall muscular man that was standing by the door. By this rate, my lungs would never be the same again and I'd either have no ribs left or a paraplegic, depending which was the part of me to break under the pressure of Emmett's crushing hug.

Emmett came bounding into the room, scooping me up so tightly it was almost as bad as Alice's hug. Almost.

"Ok! I get it! You missed the human!" I breathed out. He let me go so he could look at me as I spoke. "But said human kinda has to breath…" I glared pointedly at him and Alice.

"Can you blame us? We haven't seen you in ages! Stupid Edward making us move and all, and then, instead of coming back to us you were kidnapped! Our favourite human! Taken away!" Emmett cried dramatically. I was about to say something back when another pair of arms encased me.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much!" Esme's sweet voice said. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too. So much. That goes for all of you," I said looking around the room. All the Cullen's were now present. All of them.

I hadn't seen anyone else besides Alice and Edward for a long time. I actually felt kind of… awkward being around them again, not knowing how they really felt about me. Did they really miss me? I mean, they left me for months… what was really going on in their heads? Would it be just as it used to be now? Would they move away again? Would the Volturi come after me? Would Chase?

Chase. What to do, what to do… I felt for him, I really did. Love him, even. But Edward… How did Edward feel about me? Would he of left, like Chase had said, once we were back here, safe from the Volturi? Would he of stuck around? Would he still love me? Did he still love me?

All these questions were starting to hurt my head. All I seemed to think in these days were questions.

I pulled away from Esme to be encased in yet _another _set of arms. Carlisle.

"Bella, its so good to see you again. I'm sure everyone feels the same," he smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, though I could feel that it didn't reach my eyes. What if this was all a charade? What if as soon as I left they would leave? Another person came to mind.

"How's Charlie?" I asked urgently. I wanted to see him.

"He's worried sick," Alice replied. "He has been with Jake, who is also worried sick."

Jacob. How could I forget about Jake?! I'm horrible! He had begged me not to go, telling me to think of Charlie and himself. I had to see him immediately.

"Can I go see them? Please?" I begged. Alice nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me past everyone to get out the door. Before we crossed the threshold, however, I was pulled into a set of arms that I would know from anywhere, a set of arms that I once loved with my whole heart, a set of arms that used to set me alight.

That set of arms now lighted in me what I could only describe as ambers, not a full blown fire. Not like Chase.

Maybe it was because of what I had seen Edward capable of in Volterra. Maybe it was because of all our time apart, I was finally over him.

Or maybe it was because I had found somebody else, but my mind didn't know it yet. Only my body.

"Bella…" he whispered into my hair, hugging me as tight as he would allow himself without crushing me. Chase's hugs were tighter, as well as… warmer.

"Hello Edward," I said, in a somewhat emotionless tone. I didn't know what I was feeling at the moment. I was so confused it wasn't funny.

"Please Bella, I never meant to hurt you. When I left or when we were at Volterra," he said the name with obvious distaste. "But I want you to know that I love you, so, so much. Please, forgive me," he begged. I could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. I kept my face blank, a façade I had learnt well while in my zombie-like state.

"I need to see Charlie," was all I said as I pulled out of his arms and walked through the door, with Alice by my side.

I could see from the corner of my eye as we made our way down the winding drive way that Alice was sending me glances every now and then. It was definitely getting on my nerves.

"Alice, if you're going to look at me could you at least be discrete about it?" I asked in a somewhat irritated voice. I was too wound up to be very civil. I wanted to see Charlie again, and to see Jake, tell them both I'm safe and I'm not going anywhere from now on. I was back home with them.

I accepted it. I didn't believe that the Volturi would come and get me. I mean, sure, Chase may love me, but enough that the Volturi, the highest and most powerful group of vampires, to come and take me back? Yeah, I didn't think so.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice apologised. "It's just that, I was wondering… why did you brush Edward off like that?" she asked, curiosity burning behind those amber eyes.

I sighed and stared out the window, trying to think up a reason that would one; make sense and two; not hurt her too much.

"Well…" I started, still staring at the green scenery passing us by. I decided to just be blunt with her, like ripping off a band-aid in a weird way. "Alice, what did you expect? First, he left me, you all did. He told me he didn't love me. How would you feel if Jasper one day told you that he was leaving because he didn't love you?" I asked, turning to face her. She grimaced and shuddered slightly, turning to me with a pain-ridden expression. I continued. "Then, months later, when I am actually starting to get over him, thinking about moving on, he needs rescuing because he believes I'm dead and has gone to Italy to kill himself! Now, what do you think would have happened if Chase hadn't kept me with him?" I asked her, somewhat harshly. "Would Edward have taken me home and then left again? I know he doesn't love me, Alice. He wanted to kill himself because he was suffering from a whole lot of guilt," I glared out the window, feeling the angry tears coming on. "He probably never loved me. I was a mere plaything to him. Why did you bother to rescue me, anyway? Was it just something to do? You were bored and thought that it might be an adventure?" I asked, turning to face her again with hard eyes. She was looking at me disbelievingly, pain clearly seen in her orbs.

"Bella!" she whispered, aghast. "How would you even think that?! We love you so much! Edward thought that by leaving you, he was doing you a favour; giving you a chance to live a normal life, have kids, get married, grow old. None of us believed that what he was doing was right, but he made us swear! I told you that, remember? We went to rescue you because we love you. Edward isn't running anywhere anytime soon. He wants you back, Bella. He always has and always will love you, no matter what," she spoke with firm yet intense emotion. I looked out the window, tears falling down my cheeks silently. I didn't know what to believe anymore to be honest.

After another minute of silence we pulled up in front of my Charlie's. I opened the door quickly, rushing out to see my dad. I had missed him a lot. What did he think happened? That thought made me stop short in front of the door before knocking. I turned to Alice with a questioning gaze.

"He thinks you were with me the whole time. He doesn't know the rest of my family are back. I'm not sure if Jacob knows, but the story is that you were with me in Italy for a family emergency that involved Edward. Tell him, if he asks, that its too personal to be spoken about," Alice said in a low voice, already seeing the question I would ask. I nodded and turned back to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds the door burst open with a stressed Charlie standing in the doorway. Once he saw it was me, he pulled me into a tight hug, which didn't bother me as much as the Cullen's hugs did. I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Bells! Thank God you're alright!" Charlie whispered fiercely into my hair as he hugged me. This was odd for Charlie, being a man of few emotions. He pulled back with a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"What the hell could have been so important as to of gone off to Italy with Alice?! And only a note? No phone call or anything else?! What were you thinking?! Jake tells me that you could be in danger! What was I suppose to do Isabella?! You had me worried sick!" He all but yelled in my face. Before I had a chance to explain he pulled me into another hug. I smiled. This must have been the most emotion that has ever passed through Charlie and myself… ever.

"Dad, settle down and I will explain," I said calmly, enjoying the embrace. He let me go and all but dragged me to the couch. Before I closed the door, I looked back for Alice, only to find that she was gone and her car was nowhere in sight.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to order pizza?" Charlie asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not hungry dad," I explained as I sat down, pulling him down with me so that we sat side by side. He sighed and sunk down next to me, not very gracefully. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he pulled me to his side, kissing the top of my head.

"I was so worried, Bells. I didn't know what to think," he confided. I leaned into his side.

"It was nothing really, dad. Though Alice did ask me not to tell anyone, including you, what happened. It's very personal for her, and I suppose her family," I told him. He sighed but nodded in agreement.

We sat like that for a while, just staring off into space. I wasn't sure what Charlie was thinking about, but I was thinking about a certain black haired, burgundy-eyed vampire that went by the name of Chase Winters.

What was he doing? Did he miss me? Did I miss him? I couldn't really tell… Being home felt good, but I felt like something was missing… was Chase what was missing? Or was I just missing seeing everyone? I thought of how Chase's arms felt around me, the strength of the fire burning within me. It was strong, like the beginnings of a fire. Edward's fire had burned down into ambers… but which was stronger? The first heat of a fire or the remaining ambers and ashes of it?

Remains… did that mean that my love for Edward was ending? That the love I once felt was dying? A new fire starting? A new love beginning to crackle and grow?

After a while of pondering, Charlie broke the silence.

"So, how was Italy? Where 'bouts did you go?" he asked. I giggled slightly. I think it was more out of shock or surprise, seeing as it was actually an unexpected question.

"Volterra. It was beautiful, in a way," well, if I was there like those people were for St Marcus's day, then it would have been fun and enjoyable, so lets just leave it at that.

"Oh… I've never heard of it," Charlie said, frowning, trying to think. I smiled at him.

"If it makes you feel better, its actually one of the safest cities… ever," he doesn't need to know that the reason that is is because vampires make sure everything is absolutely perfect for their citizens.

"Oh," Charlie repeated, slightly surprised. "Well that's something." I laughed at him while he thought that over.

"Well, its actually getting pretty late… do you wanna order some pizza for dinner?" he asked. I looked at the time, realizing now that the sun had set over the horizon two hours ago. I nodded my head in agreement, getting up and stretching as he made his way to the phone.

"Oh and Jake wanted me to tell you that he wants you to call him, though I'm not sure if you should tonight, seeing as you just got back after being away for almost two weeks…" he told me while the phone was ringing for the pizza place, "but you can if you feel up to it."

"'Kay dad," I replied, giving him one last smile as I headed up the stairs and he started talking to the man on the phone. I took a shower, debating with myself if it would be better for me to call him now or tomorrow while washing my hair with my much-missed strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. One the one hand, I was missing Jake, and the sooner I spoke with him, the sooner I would get to hear his voice, but on the other, Jake was bound to overreact and would probably spend the night patrolling my house. I sighed, deciding that tomorrow would be the time to call him.

I finished my shower and slipped on my pj's. Gosh how I had missed my holey t-shirt and sweats.

I made my way down stairs, just in time to see Charlie shutting the door, a pizza in hand. I walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table as he placed the pizza on the table. It was our usual quiet dinner; a word or sentence every now and then, but otherwise silent.

After I was done, I said goodnight to Charlie and made my way upstairs, making a pit stop at the bathroom to brush my teeth before moving on to my room. I missed my bland room. All my books, my normal clothes, even my bed. I was actually excited to be back. I jumped on my bed, smiling hugely as I settled into my covers. I pulled them up to my neck and sighed deeply. I banished all my thoughts, concentrating on just sleep. I would think more about everything tomorrow, but for now, I needed to relax and regain my energy.

Just as I was on the brink of unconsciousness, I felt the temperature of the room lower. With my eyes still closed, I frowned. Listening carefully to what was going on around me, I thought I heard the sound of my window slide, whether up or down I don't know.

My eyes snapped open. I was facing my window, so as you can imagine, when you see a black silhouette closing your window, you're going to be a little, if not a lot, freaked out.

I was just about to scream my lungs out when the figure crossed the room and put a hand on my mouth.

"Sh! It's just me!"

**AHAHAHA CLIFFY!!! WHO IS IT?!?!?! A Cullen? A Volturi member? A Werewolf? Hmm… I Don't know!!! HAHA! Im sorry! I'm not laughing at you! Im laughing with you! I promise! Hehehe.**

**Review! And I am sorry I haven't updated sooner. I hope by this being longer then usual helps you forgive me (*batters eyelashes adorably) =P Tell me what you think about my writing too. I'm trying to detail it more, so it's longer, but I'm not much of a detail person. I prefer actions to thoughts, if you get what I mean lol =P**

**Luv Ash**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty guys. Sorry about the wait. This story will be updated at irregular times this year, but hopefully more than once aha =S hope you like!**

**Chase POV**

"NO! _No_! _NOO_!" I threw open the doors to Aro's chamber, barging in. I had to find him, we had a war to plan.

"_ARO!_" I yelled. I don't think I had ever been this enraged in all my life. I had never yelled Aro's name is such a way. But they took _stole _her from me. They would pay for this crime.

Who gave them the right to steal my eternal love from my arms? I would crush them. Bella was supposed to be with me! Why couldn't they accept that? She does not belong with Edward! She was happy and falling in love with _me_! Edward better hope that I never get my hands around his neck because when, not _if_, I do, it would not be connected to his body much longer.

"Chase!" Aro was next to me in a second, grabbing onto my hand to see what had happened. It was a good time to appreciate his gift, seeing as I wouldn't have been able to say anything without growling the words out.

"They took her. She is _mine_," I snarled. He looked into my eyes with an anger I had seen many times before. I had Aro on my side, and from that look, if they were not cooperative, heads would roll. Literally.

"Do not fret, son. Go and get Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane. Meet me by the cars," with that Aro left to his office.

I walked out of Aro's quarters and began to round up the vampires Aro had asked. As I walked I began to think. What if she loved him more? What if she never really loved me? Oh shit, what if it was that Stockholm Syndrome crap? No. Our feelings were pure, they had to be.

I stopped in front of a door that I didn't know I was heading to. Marcus' room. I walked towards the door and knocked on it once. The door opened almost immediately.

"Chase. What are you doing here?" Marcus asked, opening the door enough for me to enter. I walked into the room, not bothering to sit in the seat that Marcus was pointing to, instead pacing across the room.

"How strong is mine and Bella's relationship? Please, I need to know. They came, Marcus. They came and took her from me, almost like I took Bella from them. Would it be wrong to go and get her? Please, I need help," I begged. It felt as though my knees were going to give out from under me from the fear I was feeling. What if Marcus said that there was not enough love? Would I be selfless enough to let her be with Edward.

Ok, so that was a stupid question. Could I live with myself once I made her love me and come back to me?

"Chase. If they came and took your mate, then I suggest that you go and get her."

I stopped pacing to face Marcus. The look he was giving me was his usual look of indifference.

"You mean... she loves me?" I asked, trying not to build up my hope too much but it was already too late. The hope that she could actually feel just an ounce of the love that I felt for her and have acquired over the last couple of weeks was enough to make my chest hurt from the longing my heart felt.

"Of course. Now go," I definitely didn't need to be told twice. I ran around the castle like a mad man rounding up all my soldiers. Everyone in the castle was furious, the news having spread that fast. It was amazing how much we all loved Bella. She had grown on everyone, finding a place in each of our hearts.

"Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix. We are going hunting," I snarled as I stalked toward the doors that lead underground, intending on going to the garage which stored our cars; the place which Aro was probably already situated. They were by my side in an instant, ready for a good fight by the look on each of their faces.

"Who and why?" Demitri asked. I didn't look at him as we all continued along the hallway.

"They took her," was all I said. By the silence I received, I assumed that everyone understood.

"I'm going too," a voice called from behind me. I turned to see that it was Heidi. Everyone else walked ahead, through the door that lead to the stairs.

"Why? What do you have to offer to this team?" I asked. I did not want to be looking out for anyone, making sure they did not get hurt, and even though it would thoroughly entertain me to watch Heidi get her assed beat down, I didn't have time to appreciate it at the moment.

"Chase, please. If all of you are fighting, who is going to safely grab Bella and run her away while you are distracted? What if the Cullen's know that we are going to come and call in back up? There are only so many people Jane and Alec can take with their power, same for you, and there are only so many people Felix and Demitri can take on at once. Surely you could use an extra set of hands to be assigned to the safety of Bella."

I had not thought of that before. All I had planned was to go in there, eyes blazing and fists raised and beat down every single culprit of the heinous crime that was committed. The after I was finished I would grab Bella up in my arms and... well... you know how the story goes...

"You're right. But I swear if you turn out to be a liability rather than an asset, I will not be there to help you. It will possibly be hell dangerous, and I am trusting you with Bella's _life_," I stressed. I could not afford to put the life of the Bella in the wrong hands. I could not live a second longer than necessary if I lost her.

"You are not making a mistake," Heidi simply replied as she walked passed me.

With everyone ready, we left for the airport. The drive was spent discussing tactics and assigning each person a specific job and/or vampire to fight. Though I listened, I did not contribute. My mind was centered on one thought only:

Edward Cullen was _mine_.

I clenched my fists and stared out the window. Bella would be with me soon.

**Bella's POV**

"_Sh! It's just me!"_

"Jacob! Are you _trying to give me a heart attack?!_" I whisper-yelled at him. I wasn't expecting anyone, least of all him, to come around tonight. Once I got over my initial shock, I hugged him as hard as I could. He responded with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh Jake! I missed you so much!" I whisper/sobbed into his chest. His head was resting on top of mine, breathing me in.

"God Bells, you don't know how much I've missed you. I wasn't sure you were ever gonna come back," he whispered back, sounding as though he was also on the verge of tears.

"How did you know I was back? I was gonna call you in the morning, I promise, its just that I got home late and-"

"Bells, don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything. You're back here. With me. That's all that matters at the moment," he sighed into my hair. It was so relaxing being in his arms again. Like I could breath. He was just what I needed, seeing as this had been a very long day.

"What happened over there? Did they hurt you at all? When that both bloodsuckers came back and you didn't, you can't imagine the panic that I was feeling. I thought she had sold you over for her brother or something. Don't you ever do that for a vampire again! They're not worth it! I think its time that I kidnapped you and took you to a little house on the res. We could live happily ever after being protected by the wolves of La Push. You wouldn't have to worry about anything like this again, ever. In fact, let's start packing. Where do you keep your bags? We can live with Billy for a while until we find our own place. Maybe we'll build one. What d'you reckon?"

I honestly did not know if he was joking or not. I pulled back and looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He looked at me with an eager expression. My God, he really meant it.

"Uh, Jake? As... kind as your offer is, its ridiculous," I stated bluntly. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're probably right, but the offer is always up for grabs whenever you want. All you have to do is say the word and we shall start our own life."

"Thanks again Jake, but no thanks." I pulled away from him completely and sat down on my bed. He joined me soon enough and grabbed my hand, holding it in both if his. I watched how his hands seemed to swallow mine whole.

"Can you please tell me what happened over there?" Jacob asked quietly. I looked up at him to see that he was looking as our hands as if they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen. I started to retell my tale of how when we got there Edward was about to walk in the sunlight as he wanted to make a scene. I told of the things Aro said, of the different guards that were there, such as Jane, Felix and Demitri. Then, I told of Chase.

"He kept me at the castle because he said he felt something for me. I would assume it would kinda be like that of imprinting for a werewolf or something. He said that he just couldn't let me go..." I looked up at Jacob once I realised the bed was starting to vibrate underneath me. He was looking straight ahead with his eyes closed and his fists clenched, breathing heavily.

"Jake? Are you ok?" I asked, not sure what was going on in his head. He abruptly stood, pacing and rubbing his shaking fists into his closed eyes like he was in pain or he was extremely angry.

"No Bella. I am not ok. _I just can't win_," he didn't look at me at all while he continued his pacing. I was debating whether or not to approach him, seeing as he was likely to phase at any moment. My concern for him won out.

I stood up and walked over to his pacing figure. I reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Jake? What do you mean?" He stopped pacing as soon as I touched him. In a flash he was grabbing my upper arms and looking intently into my eyes.

"Why not me, Bella? Why does every man have to be dead in order to be with you? Why can't you try be with someone that is alive for once? We could be happy. You can never have kids with a vampire. You don't have to change in order to be with me. You are perfect the way you are," he shook me gently as if trying to make his words sink in.

"Jake... please don't do this. You know how I feel," I whispered. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes as I looked into his face. I really did wish I could love Jacob the way he loved me. Everything would be a lot less complicated if it was me and him.

He sighed and dropped his hands, his shoulders slumping in defeat. His heart break was radiating off him.

"Jake, please. One day you will find your imprint, I promise you. You'll forget about me as fast as a... as a zertec!" **(You know the add!!! well... its an Aussie add... not sure if its in other places... if not then you're missin out lol. If you don't know what it is, its hayfever (sp?) relief. Medication of sorts)** He laughed a little, which in turn made me smile. I hated that I had to do this to him.

"I hope you're right Bells, but I just have a feeling that you're it for me. I wish I had imprinted on you. You don't know how often I think of the 'if only's" he sighed. Kissing my forehead he turned to face the window, ready to leave. Before he jumped out, he turned his head back to me.

"Just a question. Who are you going to choose? By the sounds of it, you have a sweet spot for this Chase guy," he asked curiously. I opened my mouth to reply when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jake mouthed 'Charlie' and jumped out the window. I quickly pulled back the covers of my bed and jumped in, trying to feign sleep. Just as I settled, Charlie opened the door. I breathed as slowly as I could, though the adrenaline rushing threw my veins was not particularly helping. After a minute or so he shut the door, murmuring to himself about 'hearing things'. I sighed in relief and got more comfortable. I was asleep within minutes.

**Edward's POV**

"What was that?" asked Emmett as we stared out after Bella's retreating form, Alice just a few steps behind her. I was thinking the same thing myself, but I wanted as abrupt as my brother.

"I... don't know," I answered whilst frowning. Shouldn't she be happy to see us all? To see _me_? I mean, I thought our love was... well... more intense than that.

I looked over at Carlisle and Esme to see them sharing a frown of both worry and confusion. I listened in to Carlisle's thoughts to see if there was a medical problem he was seeing.

_... wrong with Bella? Surely she should be happy to see Edward. What if she was ashamed of something? Perhaps she was raped and is now feeling like she is unworthy? No definitely not. It was only to Edward that she behaved she... unemotionally. Did the Volturi tell her something about Edward that could make her disgusted by him? Or was she threatened to never speak to him again? What if... Stockholm? Hm, its only been a couple of weeks. No surely not, especially with Bella's strong mind. She would never fall for such mind games. What... what if she is confused? What if she is really starting to feel for this other vampire? Oh Bella... what is going on in that mind of yours??_

I frowned, well more scowled. I did not like where his thoughts were going at all. I decided that I should probably go find out for myself what was wrong with her. Surely she wouldn't mind if I came in through her window like I always used to do...

"Edward, we should talk about what this means now. Do you think that Chase feels strongly enough for her that he would come here to get her?" Before I could answer, Jasper did.

"Without a doubt. His love for Bella was... strong." _Very strong. It almost killed me to have to take her away from him. His love could rival mine and Alice's. There is no doubt in my mind that he will try to get her back. The problem is, who am I hoping will win?_

I growled ferociously at his thoughts. Who the hell did he think he was? How could he want Bella to be with that human-killing fiend?

"Edward, I apologise for my thoughts. I didn't mean for you to hear them," Jasper looked rightfully ashamed. The nerve.

"I think I shall go visit Bella now," was all I replied with to Jasper and also the others who were still in the room. I ran down the stairs and was just about to reach for the front door when Alice's voice stopped me.

"I called Jacob to tell him that she was back on my way home. He is there already. Let them be for a little while Edward, he has been worried sick."

I turned to face her, as she was standing behind me.

"And you don't think that I have been worried sick as well?" I seethed.

"Of course you have, but at this very minute, you are not the person she needs to be with. Let them have their time," Alice said with a finality that I knew not to challenge. This was definitely turning out to be a long, hard night.

"Fine. While we are all gathered in the house, let us continue with planning what we shall do when Chase arrives. Could everyone please gather at the dining table?" I asked as politely as I could. I stalked over to the table and sat at the right hand side of the head chair. Everyone was there seconds later. Soon everyone was talking about who to call, whether it would be safe to call nomads such as Peter and Charlotte who were friends of Jasper's from his past. With all the discussion going around, the only thought I could focus on was my own. That being my need for retribution.

Chase would die by my hands. That was a fact that was not up for negotiation.


End file.
